HCPC34
is the 34th episode of the season Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! and is also the 520th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis Hime tries to lend a hand to everyone during her first ever cultural festival, which is going on at the school. Her determination and earnest feelings leads her to awakening her Innocent form. '' Summary All of the students are decorating the school for the upcoming culture festival. Hime helps by chopping some green onions, which Yuko comments she is getting better at. Hime is very excited for the festival, describing her ideal boyfriend to a couple of other students when they mentioned it was an opportunity to get closer to some of the guys. Hime goes outside and notices more students, including Megumi and Seiji, preparing the welcome gate, and she approaches Megumi to see if they need any help. Megumi is hammering nails into the boards. She successfully nails on in herself, but Megumi warns her not to use too much force, as she may get hurt, which she proceeds to do, smashing one of her fingers. After rinsing the wound, she goes back into her classroom, only to find it already fully prepared. She then spots Iona working on the fortune-telling house and asks her if she needs help with cutting vegetables, but Iona says there are none. Hime then says that she really wanted to go all out with helping with the festival and wanted to be the center of attention, but she was of no help to anyone. Iona tells her to consider everyone else's feelings and Ribbon tells her to stop being so selfish. Iona then suggests to read her fortune. Using the Cure Line, Iona determines that Hime will be finding some wonderful luck in the future, though Hime does not seem like she has it as she does not have anything to do. Suddenly, she accidentally runs into a young man, who asks her opinion about how straight the posters are. Hime helps straighten one of them out and it now looked alright. He then asks her to help put the rest of the posters up, and he was impressed by her advice, and she accepts. She later learns that he is the student council president. She asks him why he was putting up posters, and he answers that he is able to see everybody having fun while preparing for the festival. As they put the last poster up, the student council president thanks Hime for the help and could tell how she is now sensing the fun of the festival. As he leaves, Megumi, Yuko and their friends pop out from behind some trees and thought Hime was on a date with him, though she insists it wasn't. Megumi then brings Hime to the welcome gate, which is lacking in something, and Hime starts to paint it to make it look more colorful. The others helped out by blowing balloons and finishing painting the gate. As they all admired it, they were then dismissed, as the festival starts the next day. As this happened, Namakelder was sleeping in the trees, planning his next move. The next day, Megumi, Hime, Yuko and Seiji were serving food in their classroom, which was converted to a tea house for the festival. Hime decided to attract more customers by going hand out flyers. She notices the student council president once more, who compliments her for helping with the gate. Before he could go to the tea house, Namakelder appeared saying there was no use for working so hard for a festival, and captures the president, creating a Festival Saiark that immediately starts attacking. Hime transforms into Cure Princess to fight it. As Princess fought, she spoke about how much people would learn from a culture festival and not just through studying. Namakelder says that she has changed since the first time they fought, but would get defeated in the end. Princess is still determined as she wants do her best. When the Saiark attacks again, Cure Lovely appears and protects Princess. Honey and Fortune also arrive. Namakelder sends the Choiarks to attack, but were fended off quickly. The Saiark then starts spreading mold throughout the school, sends the Cures flying and starts destroying everything. Princess stands up to guard the gate and tries to stop the Saiark from getting to it. Though Namakelder said that it was absurd to help out for others, Princess says she will treasure everyone's feelings and will try her best to do so, causing the Shining Make Dresser to react. Princess adds that she might not have a lot of courage, her powers are limitless as long as everyone smiles. This causes some new PreCards to appear, allowing her to change into her Innocent Form. In this form, she easily matches the Saiark, even lifting it and throwing it onto the ground. She then uses Princess Windy Wink to trap the Saiark before reverting back to Cure Princess and joining the others in using Happiness Big Bang to defeat it and free the student council president. At the end of the battle, Princess was very excited about gaining her Innocent Form, as the mold disappeared and the buildings were repaired. Megumi, Hime and Yuko then head back to their classroom to help everyone else out in the tea house and increase productivity. The student council president arrives and Hime offers him a free soda pop. Hime is clearly excited about how great the festival is turning out and how they were all having fun. Major Events *Hime uses her Innocent Form for the first time and performs Princess Windy Wink. *This episode marks the first set of previews for the upcoming ''Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! movie which is set to air on October 11th, 2014. Characters Pretty Cures *Aino Megumi/Cure Lovely *Shirayuki Hime/Cure Princess *Omori Yuko/Cure Honey *Hikawa Iona/Cure Fortune *Cure White (in the opening only) Mascots *Ribbon *Glasan Villains *Namakelder *Saiarks *Choiarks Secondary Characters *Sagara Seiji *Shiina Elena *Furuta Kana *Takano Rei *Ishigami Rin *Kariyazaki (Student Council President) *Prince Zeke (in Hime's imagination) *Yamazaki Kenta *Hitomi Trivia *Cure White says the anniversary message in the beginning. **This is the last episode that featured an anniversary message. *'PreCards debuted:' Cure Princess's Innocent Form cards. *This is also the last episode where the Cures wear their summer clothes and uniforms. Errors *When Hime says "もう明日が楽しみ過ぎるよ～！ (Mou ashita ga tanoshimi sugiruyo～)" before the camera goes into her mouth, her yellow sleeves are missing. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!